I Miss Us
by Hana Yen
Summary: "Since you're so in love with your damn violin, you might as well marry your violin instead and forget we ever existed!" At those words, Len's heart turned cold.
1. Chapter 1

**I MISS US**

A/N: It's a future fic of the Violin Romance pairing. Wanted to post it up in conjunction with Fathers' Day in my country ;) It's a fic I'd been keeping in my laptop for quite awhile as I'd been really busy and my final exams are in a few days' time.

I wanted it to be a short songfic but it turned out too long ...

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful LCDO as well as Kenny Loggins - I Miss Us

Reviews are much appreciated!

_Italics_ = Song lyrics (at the beginning of new paragraphs)...and thoughts (in between)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Look at us_

_And the life that we made_

_Oh, darling I wouldn't trade a single thing_

_Still in love_

_But I can't help dream about yesterday_

_Oh yesterday_

"Kaho, honey, you're being unreasonable…," Len tried to speak, running a hand through his blue hair. _Don't you know I'm having a concert during this period? I already told you last month. _He was currently in London, performing with the London Symphony Orchestra.

Kahoko was on the telephone, livid. "I'm not being unreasonable, Len! I agreed with your performing in London but it was up till last week!"

The violinist had to hold his cellphone a few centimeters away from his ears. He couldn't believe how angry his wife sounded. "I know, but they requested a special performance week up till this Friday, that's why I'm not back yet…"

"_Kei-chan's debut performance in his school's annual Spring concert is this Thursday! _I already told you this when you told me about your London concert! He's hoping for you to come and watch him and now you're going to disappoint him?"

Len winced at the shrillness of her voice. He had obviously forgotten about it – his son was going to perform in front of the whole school, an accomplishment to the young chap. _Damn…_ "Honey, I…"

Kahoko cut him off. "It always has to be music first, right? _We_ don't matter at all?"

Okay, so she was still angry with the time when he forgot about their wedding anniversary because he was too busy rehearsing and also the time when he was supposed to pick up their daughter from the kindergarten as Kahoko had students to teach…also because he had to arrange his pieces for another concert…

"No…I'm…"

"Goodbye, _Tsukimori_!" Slam and the phone went dead.

"…sorry…" Len whispered the word pointlessly. He had a sinking feeling inside. Definitely Kahoko's threat was going to be a reality for now.

The last time they argued, she asked for a divorce.

_Since you're so in love with your damn violin, you might as well marry your violin instead and forget our two kids and I ever existed!_

At the thought of his wife divorcing him, Len's heart turned cold. He loved her and their beautiful children…she couldn't be serious with her threat, could she?

Len's cellphone rang again. Wearily he answered it – probably Kahoko hadn't gotten enough of lecturing him. "Yes, honey?"

"I'm getting a divorce."

"What?" He nearly dropped his phone in shock. Surely she couldn't be serious? It was ironic that his worst fear which he thought of earlier was now a reality.

"I've discussed the matter with Fuji-san, the lawyer and signed the papers. When your _special_ performance is over, you can come back and sign the papers too," she sarcastically spoke.

"W-When I come back?" His answer was shaky, very much unlike the cold him which he projected to the world. _Oh God…_

"Yes. Goodbye." Kahoko didn't evne wait for his reply.

And just like that, the world famous Len Tsukimori's marriage of eight years went up in ashes at that mere sentence of four words. _I'm getting a divorce. _He held his head with both hands, feeling a wave of dizziness sweep over him.

"I'm getting a divorce…A divorce...A divorce…" Kahoko's cruel sentence kept ringing in his head, jeering at him. How on earth did his parents manage to keep their marriage alive up till now? Mr Tsukimori senior was sometimes gone – overseas – for half a year and by the time he came back, it was Misa Hamai's turn to leave for her own concerts. Len was left at home most of the time with the servants. His parents missed his concerts occasionally, so what was the big deal? Why had his wife flipped out on him?

Oh yeah, Kahoko was not exposed to a professional musician's life like he was. Although she was famous solely in Japan, she had decided to cut down her performances to care for their children. Len, having higher recognition than her had to travel frequently for his concerts.

He was scared for real this time…And he did the most cowardly thing. _When your special performance is over, you can come back and sign the papers too. _

He didn't go back to Japan after his performance. He stayed on in London.

That was a month ago, with more angry, threatening calls from Kahoko but she couldn't do anything. Since he didn't return to sign the papers, they were still legally bound to each other as husband and wife. He just allowed her to scream at him on the phone – it was the only way he could hear her voice, know that she was okay…

_I miss Sunday mornings free and easy_

_Lazy days and endless evenings_

_I really thought somehow_

_That I'd be over it by now_

_And I miss lying in your arms till morning_

_With nothing on our minds but making love…_

_Baby most of all, I miss us…_

Len woke up in his hotel bed, his hair tousled and drenched in cold sweat. Damn it! He had been so close to kissing Kahoko's luscious lips, probing his tongue through it as he unbuttoned her blouse…It had all been a dream – a sexually torturing dream, the tenth he had gotten in the period of a month.

He sat up in bed, his chest heaving. _After all this time…I'm still not ready yet? I'm not over Kahoko yet? _His extension in London with the London Symphony Orchestra – who were greatly pleased to have him – was just the façade for him to go back to being his old, cold self before meeting the vermillion haired lady and whipping out his Mont Blanc to sign the papers. He thought time would let him get over the woman he married, but…

The violinist realized that he was feeling very uncomfortable _down there_ and hurriedly made his way to the bathroom where he blasted the shower onto himself – full power. What the hell was with those lust driven dreams he had been getting?

Love making with Kahoko was…needless to say, passionate and _con fuoco_ – with fire. The way their bodies gyrated together in a secret, seductive rhythm only known to themselves. Each time he or she returned from their concerts they would make love…after making 100 percent sure their kids were fast asleep, of course. He loved Kahoko's shyness but yet passionate driven…Len shook his head – his hair spraying water droplets about – clearing his mind off wild thoughts.

_Heh, Len Tsukimori…respected musician but closet pervert! _

His hand twisted the shower knob, stopping the water supply.

His throat felt parched and at the moment, he really needed a drink.

His legs were needles and pins as he left the hotel room.

Never mind the fact that it was in the morning – as in _no one_ would be frequenting a bar at those hours – but Len didn't care. He simply felt he couldn't contain his bottled up emotions any longer. He found one place which was a few blocks away from the hotel he lodged at and entered, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the odious smell which stung his nostrils once he entered. _Maybe someone puked at the doorstep last night…_

The bartender, wiping some glasses, whistled when he spotted the younger Asian man enter his bar. Len halted momentarily, stuck between wanting to leave and to stay. But he had wanted a drink, right? Or maybe he just didn't want to be cooped up in the hotel at the moment. His feet carried him to the bar counter.

"Mornin' mate! Mightly early tuhday, aren't we?" The bartender cheerfully greeted him as he kept the glasses.

The violinist studied the man with mild interest – the bartender with an old nametag of O'Reilly pinned on his grubby looking shirt had a beer belly, no doubt coming from his job; a slightly pockmarked nose, bushy eyebrows, a double chin and he was balding with white hair on the edges. However, the man's best feature had to be his twinkling eyes which indicated he was a friendly person and made him look like a very happy man. _Probably an Irish or and English from the country side…_Len concluded based from the name and the accent.

"Good morning…I'm sorry to bother if the bar is…closed…," Len spoke in perfect English, save for his slight Japanese accent.

O'Reilly genially waved him off. "Pah, think nuthin' of it! We're open 24 hours daily 'cept Sundays. What'll ya be havin', mate?"

The younger man paused. What did he want to drink? "Do you have a Pepsi?" He hadn't eaten breakfast yet and a Coke would be too gassy for his stomach. Normally he drank fruit juices, but since this was a bar after all…

The least thing Len expected was the bartender to lean on the wooden cabinet behind him, guffawing his head off.

_What is so funny?_ Hadn't the man asked him what he wanted to drink which he replied – he _knew_ London had Pepsis – but the man was…laughing? Looking at O'Reilly's face turning as red as a cooked lobster irked him slightly.

O'Reilly hurriedly wiped away his tears when he saw Len grimace for a moment and his breath came out in slight wheezes. "So sorry, mate!" He tried to smile as Len looked clearly perplexed.

"Mate…this is a bar…and we dun serve drinks like tha'! _Pepsi_…" he almost wanted to burst out laughing again. "…_is for virgins_!"

* * *

It's going to just be a short story, but please do give me your support!

Arigato loads!

HY


	2. Chapter 2

HY : Here's part 2 of the songfic. I know some have requested a longer story, but it'll only be in three parts - sorry! But thanks heaps for your wonderful reviews 3 ! This is one of the writing styles I'm experimenting with :D Thanks so much for your support! *bows*

Disclaimer : I don't own LCDO.

**Chapter 2**

Len turned bright red at the bartender's remark. Seeing the violinist's discomfort, the older man told him, "Lookee here, sonny, no need t' be tight around o' briches! Tell ya what, I'll pour ya a light beer and ya won't 'ave any 'angovers. That good?"

The Asian slowly nodded. He wasn't really sure what O'Reilly meant about a light beer. The only forms of alcohol he was acquainted with were wine or champagne but he kept those minimal as he never liked the tastes although those were what he thought the 'refined' alcohol types. Beer, whiskey and vodka were more hardcore.

O'Reilly grabbed a bottle by the side of the counter, whistling a jig and sloshed out a golden brown liquid which – to Len's suspicious eye, looked like concentrated urine but he just kept quiet – before grabbing a flimsy paper coaster and plonking the glass in front of him. "There ya go! Bottom's up!"

Len tentatively sniffed at the drink before taking a small sip. And choked. It was so bloody bitter and stung his salivary glands! How was it called _light_ beer?

The bartender chuckled at his unusual guest. "Only 3% alcohol, man! O'Malley's brew – local beer." _Usually for the men who wanta swig o' beer 'fore returnin' to their misuses w'out sayin' they were at a bar…_Those thoughts of his he kept silent. Besides, the famous violinist in front of him – he recognized the younger man as soon as he walked in but acted as though he didn't know Len – Len didn't look like those pretentious types he encountered on a daily basis.

Len took another sip, trying not to scowl at his failure at his first taste of beer and forcibly decided he could tolerate its taste. After all, he was already in a bar, wanting to drown his sorrows away.

"So…th' missus and ya havin' some problems?" O'Reilly asked in light tones, knowing that such a man was not the type who would go to dingy places like a bar unless something was clearly wrong.

Len stopped drinking. How did O'Reilly know he was married? Oh, right…His wedding band. The simple but elegant matching gold band both Kahoko and he wore with devotion, their names inscribed on the rings.

_After their wedding, the other members of the Stella Quintet including Aoi Kaji had as-sincerely-as-possible congratulated both of them. Kahoko remained happily oblivious to the fact that five other men were in love with her but he knew. The other men couldn't hide the truth from him – the way their eyes were dull although they were smiling at the newlyweds._

_They loved Kahoko…but she had chosen him as her life partner. She was in love with him, not any one of them._

_He had been astounded to learn that Keiichi, their kouhai also harboured feelings for her as he knew that Aoi and Kazuki blatantly displayed their affections whereas Ryoutaro and Azuma were more subtle. However, it was _he_, Len Tsukimori who beat the rest of them to capture Kahoko Hino's heart._

_Like a child_

_I know it's selfish to say_

_But sometimes I want you all to myself_

_For awhile_

_Couldn't we go back and play in yesterday_

_Oh yesterday…_

His grip on his glass tightened until his knuckles were white. Oh Lord, what happens if the rest of them knew that they were getting divorced? What would happen then? _Hihara and Tsuchiura are still single…right? _He had lost contact with them, only Kahoko was their connection as they wrote to her occasionally – something he frowned upon but they were her friends. _No, no, no, I can't be getting paranoid about this matter After our divorce we'll be living separate lives._

"You're gonna divorce ya missus?" The bartender stared at him wide eyed. Then again…maybe this clean looking reputable violinist wasn't as innocent as he initially thought.

_My God…I actually spoke my last sentence out loud! _Len was horrified, but thankful he was still the sole customer in the bar. "We had a misunderstanding."

Full stop.

He hoped that would shut O'Reilly – who was nosy in his opinion – up.

O'Reilly shook his head, tsk-tsking under his breath as his belly shook with him. "You youngans! A tiff here an' there a' ya're getting' a _divorce_?"

Irritated now, Len looked at the man's pudgy fingers – no ring. What would the bartender know about married life? O'Reilly noticed Len's stare and took out his wallet and flashed the violinist an old photo. "Tis is me missus…" He pulled out a chain from his grimy shirt. "…An' this is me' weddin' ring."

"Sorry." Len was crestfallen. "How long have you two been married?" The photo of the bartender's wife showed a plump, rosy looking woman with a motherly smile. She looked as happy as her husband.

"Tis year'll be the 35th anniversary, mate! In fact, me sonny's abou' as ol' as ya are."

The violinist's embarrassment increased. What was eight measly years of marriage compared to thirty five?

O'Reilly gazed lovingly at his beloved's photo and smooched it before tucking his wallet back into his trousers. He poured Len another drink. "Ya wanna spill out ya worries? I ain't claimin' t' be any expert o' sort, but…," he hesitantly asked Len.

Len nonchalantly shrugged. What did he have to lose talking about his going-to-be shattered marriage to a stranger? Kahoko was going to leave him…and probably take the children with her.

How much further could he fall?

He opened his mouth and began talking about how he met Kahoko – the first think he noticed about her was her flaming red hair and her beautiful golden eyes. And yeah, his first words to her – _You're in the way._

O'Reilly sat opposite him and poured himself a drink, listening attentively. He took back all his negative thoughts of Len being a sleazy fellow.

_Walking on the beach alone together_

_Sunsets that would last forever_

_No where else to be_

_Side by side just you and me_

_And I miss lying in your arms till morning_

_With nothing on our minds but making love_

_Baby most of all_

_I miss us…_

It was the concert which Len personally invited her to see him perform which was the silent truth he acknowledged to harbour feelings for her. Their private moment at the beach…He never forgot a single memory he had of her.

Their honeymoon had been indescribable – it was perfect – a private villa with a beach nearby to signify their memories before…and their wedding room had a spectacular sunrise and sunset view because to him Kahoko was like the sun – cheerful, bright and radiant. The one who melted his cold, frozen heart.

Well, he _obviously_ omitted details of their _night life_ which the bartender knowingly smiled but as he talked about his children, his mind went slightly astray recalling the fact that Noriko-chan had been conceived due to a random rendezvous romp in the morning…

"Mate, ya obviously luv ya wife! Why t' divorce?" asked O'Reilly, making Len realize he had been rambling about everything except the root of the problem. It was most probably the drink which loosened his tongue otherwise he wouldn't be taking to anyone as easily as he conversed with Kahoko, let alone a stranger.

"Because my work…I forgot a few important family events due to…work." Len didn't want to reveal that he was a famous musician. At the moment, he didn't even feel like a world class violinist. More of a world class jerk.

Again the tsk-tsking. "Tha's a huge mistake there, mate! Y'know, ya kids only grow up once. If ya ain't there to see 'em…ya ain't a good daddy." The bartender shook his head.

"But I return home with presents for them, and we have dinner together! We do plenty of things together!" Len defended himself. He practiced the violin and piano with Kei-chan and Noriko-chan, he took them out to buy new strings or music books, they went for concerts…

As he thought about it, he realized his attention was only one sided – they revolved around music because that was his _career_. So in actual fact…

"T' be considered a good daddy ain't meanin' that ya give 'em presents or family dinners! Tell me, when was the las' time ya watched your sonny play football or ya sweet lil' girl performin' on stage, mate?"

_My son doesn't play football. _Len wanted to say but he realized O'Reilly meant something more – When was the last time he had seen them being proud of their own accomplishments, like when Kei first started reading or Noriko's first art piece of crayons. He had never been around to see all those – it had always been Kahoko who was with them. Kahoko…who gave up the opportunity numerous times to become a sought after professional because she wanted to be a good mother.

_I'm such an idiot…_

* * *

Please do read and review so I can improve! Arigato loads!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks so much for your wonderful support! I hope this final chapter is alright - it's my old writing style, lolz.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LCDO nor the song I miss Us by Kenny Loggins.

**Chapter 3**

_All that we have lost_

_Has all come back as love_

_I know that's what family is about_

_Still I miss…_

The cerulean haired violinist's mouth opened but no words came out as the weight of the truth dawned on him. He was only their father in name and blood…but not in responsibility.

"I won't allow my wife to go through with the divorce!" he resolutely said.

The older man clinked his glass, glad that his layman's reasoning had struck a chord on the violinist's heart. "Tha's the spirit, man! From wha' I 'eard from ya, ya missus and ya are soulmates, doncha' ever forgit that!"

Len got up from his seat and took out his wallet. "How much do I owe you for the drinks and the good advice?"

The man waved him off. "N'need to, mate. Jus' one thing though…"

"What is it?" Len curiously asked as O'Reilly rummaged through his cupboard to bring out a CD. Len recognized it as the latest album he produced when he collaborated with the Vienna Symphony Orchestra. So…this man had recognized him…from the start…

"Could ya please autograph this for me grankid? The lil' boy's a huge fan of ya…loves your playing 'specially Ave Maria – like angels singin', he tol' me…I bought it for his birthday nex' week…" The request was said in a sheepish manner, very different from the loud tones initially.

"Your grandson plays the violin?" Len asked as he signed "_With best wishes" _and his name onto the track list inside the CD.

"Weel…nah, he don't. Violin lessons too steep for me family. E'en if me missus and I chip in with me sonny and his missus' money, the lessons may'n only las' abou' two months. And tha' ain't considerin' th' instrument i'self," confessed O'Reilly.

Len was deeply humbled. Being born in a well to do family, music fees and lessons weren't a problem for him but for the bartender…He took out all the banknotes in his wallet – sufficient for a violin and a few months of lessons – and handed it to the older man. "Here, please take it."

"But it's all ya monies, mate!" O'Reilly protested, looking frightened even at the amount of cash Len carried.

"Do you have a piece of paper?" Len asked, ignoring the protests and the bartender scuttled to get him one.

The violinist jotted down the name and contact number of a fellow violinist – Thomas Willoughby. "Just tell Thomas you know me." He passed O'Reilly the paper.

By now, the older man was gaping like a fish. What was the violinist doing? Had he flown off his rocket? "But…but…," he feebly protested.

Len looked directly at him. "It's nothing compared to what you've taught me – how to be a good father. Thank you."

O'Reilly rubbed his head. "Mate, I made th' same mistake ya did 'cept me missus not leavin' me. Me sonny and I burnt bridges fo' almos' tweny years before we finally patch'd up…I was damned poor an' needed money so I toiled an' toiled…Me son din unnastand why his ol' man din spend time with him…," he told Len in pure honesty.

_If Kei or Noriko did that to me… _Len awfully thought. Clasping the bartender's hand in a firm handshake, he repeated, "Thank you."

It was the right time to return to Japan.

Len got on a flight that afternoon with gifts for his children and wife but most importantly a serious, heartfelt promise.

_Sunday mornings free and easy_

_Lazy days and endless evenings_

_I know we'll survive_

_But it is eating me inside_

_And I miss lying in your arms till morning_

_With nothing on our minds but making love…_

Yes, Len reflected, he had been too cowardly and obstinate to see why Kahoko had been furious with him. After what the bartender had told him, he just wanted to go home and hug his family tightly. His conscience was eating at his soul…And he missed Kahoko's warmth next to him…

Immediately after landing and obtaining his bags, he grabbed a taxi home, feeling a slight tinge of anticipation at meeting Kei and Noriko.

The sounds of Bach's Brandenburg Concerto greeted him as he jingled the keys into the main door of his house. _The tones are really clear…Is it Kahoko playing? _he wondered as he stepped inside and headed to the sound proof music room.

There he was greeted by the amazing sight of Kei playing the violin prodigiously while Kahoko and his sister were the spectators. Once the last note had been vibratoed, both females clapped loudly…to be joined by a male "Bravo!"

"Daddy!" Kei ran and hugged his father, unintentionally poking Len with the violin bow as he enveloped Len, still gripping onto his violin.

"Daddy's back!" Noriko joined her older brother, not wanting to lose out on the affection scale.

Len discreetly glanced at Kahoko seated on the piano stool, looking cold.

Deep inside, Kahoko was feeling a tumult of emotions when she saw her husband. She knew she loved him, as wretchedly career-minded as he was. When she signed the divorce papers, it had taken her an iron will not to break down crying in front of the lawyer. _I have to rebuild my life…I can't always be thinking about him…_she had told herself.

But it was difficult. Kei was a minature Len with blue hair and a violin prodigy while Noriko was red haired like her but played the piano well – no doubt the music genes were inherited from Len. And the sleepless nights she spent in their room alone until she had to move to their guest room…Putting up a smiling front for their two innocent children who didn't know anything yet…

"Kei-chan, I'm very sorry I couldn't make it for your performance," Len apologized, bringing Kahoko's thoughts back to the present.

"It's okay, daddy. You'll see me perform in more concerts next time!" Kei chirped.

The innocence and sweetness of his son pulled at his heart…Len couldn't feel more blessed as he hugged his son tighter until Noriko, not wanting to be outdone by Kei again, tugged at her father's coat and he hugged her as well. _They inherited Kahoko's nature…_

Seeing this intimate family scene, Kahoko fought back a lump rising in her throat. Could she really carry on with the divorce when it was obvious her, no, _their _kids, adored him?

After distributing his presents, Len took his kids to their room before heading down to meet his wife. He held a gift box out to her as he approached her but she didn't accept it. "Kaho, honey…"

The red head stubbornly looked outside towards the garden.

"_Hino_, look at me!" Len's voice was like the times when he was cold to her back in Seisou.

Kahoko turned her head slowly. "What is it, _Tsukimori_?"

"I'm not signing the divorce papers. I'm not divorcing you. You're my wife, Kaho and you'll always be." There, he had said it all in one breath. It sounded so easy after a month of stalling.

"How dare you! Why are you ruining my happiness?" Kahoko felt her blood boiling. So, after a thirty days of hiding away in London like a sniveling coward, Mr High-and-Mighty Len finally came back to say he _wasn't_ going to divorce her? She had expected him to sign the papers and leave!

Len got onto his knees, evoking a gasp from her – just like when he proposed to her – and took her limp hands. "Honey, I'm sorry."

"That's what you always say! I'm only thankful our children are such angelic beings who don't throw tantrums because you promised to see their performances but _didn't_!" Kahoko pulled her hand away to brush back a tear.

"That's because you're their mother…You taught them how to be understanding, how to never look down upon people…I fell in love with you because of your nature…" Len felt his heart bleed when he saw how his wife was controlling her hurt emotions. _I've been a selfish bastard all along…_

"Sooner or later Noriko and Kei will be growing up and they might no longer be so understanding. If you're going to never turn up when they need you for moral support, what's the point of being their father in the first place?" At her own harsh words, she finally broke down and sobbed.

"Kahoko…" Len wrapped his arms around her, cursing himself more. "I won't do it anymore…I've come to realize that family is more important than career…I guess…I'm used to my parents' performing lifestyles…"

"Remember the second concours, Len? The one where some students sabotaged you? Your parents were there to watch you…I…I just want the same for our children, Kei may act happy that he is able to perform well and receive his teachers' praises but sooner his smile will be gone and he finally starts wondering why you're never there for him. Noriko is still in kindergarten but next year she starts elementary school and she'll have performances, parent-teacher meetings…" Kahoko's voice faded. She felt really emotionally exhausted.

How could he forget _that_ concour especially? The time when Kaho was trying her best to break down the closet doors whilst he initially did nothing because he thought it was pointless – but she didn't give up…And also after his release, the competition at that stage was over and yet she was the one protesting that he hadn't had his turn yet…Both his parents had told him it was alright, but he secretly couldn't forgive himself because he felt he let his parents down…

_I'm embarrassed to admit it_

_But I still want to be your everything_

_I know all that life has given us_

_Is way more than enough_

_I just live you too much_

_Baby most of all_

_I miss us…_

"Honey, please…I'm begging you to please give me one more chance? I love both Kei and Noriko and I love you…Please…Please don't give up on us…," Len pleaded, his voice cracking as tears filled his eyes.

It seemed like eternity to him when Kahoko finally nodded and he grabbed her, holding her tightly like a prized possession. The scent of the lavender perfume she normally wore invaded his senses like a much needed drug and he inhaled deeply. "Thank you, Kahoko…"

When he released her, he took a good look at her as his fingers ran through her silky vermillion hair. "Kaho…," he breathed with longing as his lips crashed onto hers ad his arm tightened around her waist. God, he had missed her and he was one lucky fool to get her back after almost losing her.

"Eww…mummy and daddy are kissing!" Peals of childish laughter broke husband and wife apart as they stared stupefiedly at their children.

"Can't we have some privacy, hmm?" Len jokingly asked.

"Privacy's in the bedroom!" Kei said in his best grown-up voice and trying to hide that scene from his sister by covering her eyes while Noriko elbowed him, making Kahoko giggle in Len's arms at their children's antics.

Later that night, after their love making session, Kahoko propped herself up and fingered the locket which Len bought her – the design was of a smiling sun. "Len…why isn't your gift music designed this time?"

Len smiled tenderly at his wife. "Because you're like the sun to me. Without the sun, there is no life…Without you…I have no life. Open it, honey…"

Kahoko undid the clasps to see four faces of the Tsukimori family smiling at her. "Oh, Len…" she leaned over and kissed him.

He playfully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her below the blankets to produce a melody only known to them…

Tomorrow, he was going to cancel his concerts until January…and ring up Thomas Willoughby to inform him that all the violin classes for young Jim O'Reilly would be sponsored by him.

_But darlin' I can't help myself_

_I just love you too much…_

For now, Len was going to be the best father and husband to the kids and Kahoko. What was money and career if you didn't have a wonderful, loving family to share it in the first place?

_**Finè**_** – The End**

* * *

**A/N : **I hope you liked the ending of this story (hopefully it wasn't too sappy). Please do review or critique so that I can improve :D Arigato!


End file.
